


In the off-chance that you don't

by DooDaDoos



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DooDaDoos/pseuds/DooDaDoos





	In the off-chance that you don't

As the rather esteemed individual rose from his lazy boy, he found another, entirely different lazy boy slouching around on his soft carpet beneath the coffee table. What such luck would ever befall me that the table is see-through. Many a lucky star must shine upon him surely, as his love life and work life seemed to correlate lately, and only worked out better for the entire office. Ever since he and Q decided to visit each other intermittently, the official bond had strengthened and carried through to the others. Even M seemed to actually appear rather jolly lately. That quickly ended when she found her best agents snogging in her office. While I agree it’s unprofessional I simply cannot be held accountable, when I am subjected to such torture. Silva can harm me whatever way he pleases, even attack my sexuality. But do not flaunt Q in my face, or I must detest you. Now the aforementioned male was flaunting himself. In a rather unseemly manner, even so. His current boyfriend, he thought curiously, slept peacefully upon the soft skin of a probably rather phonetic animal. His initial thought was to retrieve the young sprawled-out man and bring him to their now shared bedroom. However, a sudden lust came over him. Not a hunger lust, but a lust for touch, not sexual as he always was. He did however retrieve a blanket, and a pair of pillows. He threw one at the sleeping youngster, whom awoke rather abruptly at the soft material with a loud poof. Afterwards, his head met with the uncaring glass coffee table, and Bond almost felt sorry for waking him at all. Nevertheless, when he made contact with the soft carpet and pillows, and a suddenly snuggling Q, he found himself uncaring of such trivial thoughts. “I do believe I love you, dear.” A rumble came from the slightly older male, against soft unruly curls. A rustle and a hustle, Q seemed to be on top of Bond, looking down at him. Undoubtedly making contact with his other new boyfriend, Mr. Coffee table. He seemed confused. Or, perhaps, in doubt. After studiously watching Bond for what seemed an entire minute, he bend down and Bond felt their foreheads touching. “I also do quite believe you will bruise within the next day.” This made the other chuckle. Then all was well. “On the off-chance that you do not know, I do believe I love you too, James.” And all was well.


End file.
